It is desirable to provide lousicidal compositions. An ideal lousicidal composition should meet at least the following requirements, namely:
(i) the composition should be convenient and easy to use; PA1 (ii) the composition should be capable of "one-shot" use, that is one application of the composition should be capable of dealing with a case of louse infestation; PA1 (iii) the composition should be stable and have an acceptable shelf-life.